newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wikigrounds:Featured article
Vote for next month's featured article here. 2010 Tom Fulp - needs improvement. Icedragon64 23:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) A good candidate. I'll focus on it and the Larry series page over the next few days.--Salnax 00:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Newgrounds Rumble Icedragon64 09:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) That is definitely our best--Salnax 01:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC) game page. It was good even before our revival began. With a tad bit mre work, it can be one of the wiki's best pages. Clock Crew- by the end of this Crew month it should have plenty of links, pix etc. Icedragon64 10:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) There she is!! (series) We haven't actually had a featured article about animation since 2007, and this is one of our best pages. We could feature it today and it would be ready to go--Salnax 05:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I say we should do this in October. Despite its obvious quality, we should review it during this month and make sure it is everything we want it to be and fully up to date. Icedragon64 10:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) History of Newgrounds This one is sufficiently long and detailed, is pretty different from prior FAs, can be updated a tad bit, and looks damn impressive on the front page.--Salnax 02:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) * Lets do this in November. Icedragon64 10:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to throw out a couple of more suggestions: Larry and the Gnomes and Level Up! are probably our premier game articles. The one year anniversary of the second, which is a Tank Award winner, is coming up, which may spark interest. However, since we had a game article featured last August, making another one FA is not a top priority. Newgrounds BBS is another idea, and would appeal to our largely BBS-centric fanbase. This could also be a nice gateway for the improvement of mod and user related pages, since knowledge about the BBS and users often coincide around here. We have never featured a character on the front page. With a little work, our Tricky article would be good to go. The fact that Tricky is something of an omnipresent character in Newgrounds culture, from Madness Combat to Castle Crashers, also encourages expansion. 2011 Tank Awards should be the FA in March or so, when the fourth round of awards is given out.--Salnax 22:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I vote Tank Awards for May Icedragon64 19:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I vote for the Bitey Article to be next months featured article. Tyler2513 21:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I vote Bitey or some Brackenwood article for June. Icedragon64 19:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I vote There she is!! (series) for October 2011 Icedragon64 23:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) 2013 I think we could expand on the Swivel article and consider it for a front page feature. it really is a big thing for Newgrounds right now because it's a flash to HD video created by Newgrounds itself that makes it easier for non-flash devices to play NG content, particularily flahs videos. Requirements 1.The article must not be a stub 2.It must conform to all rules and policies 3.It must be nominated and voted on by registered users. 4. The quantity and quality of information and pictures will be factors in determining the featured article. Past winners *12/16/06:Animator vs. Animation *1/4/07:Bahamut *2/23/07:Magical Trevor *2007-April 30, 2010: Newgrounds *May 2010: Wade Fulp *July 2010: Tom Fulp *August 2010: Newgrounds Rumble *September 2010: Clock Crew *October 2010: There she is!! *November 2010: History of Newgrounds Nominees and votes #To cast a vote, just put four tildes (~~~~) under the articles you think should be featured. #If you think an article shouldn't be featured, say why and suggest an alternative. #We would be thinking of an article with a lot of content or pictures for aesthetic value, although that is not mandatory. #While a nomination is running, the template should be placed on the article's page. After Selection The page should be prepared for FA by checking for errors, adding links where apt, and generally making sure it is fully up to the standard we require for FA. Ideally, we ask others to check it. Putting article on Front Page The article is copied into the FA section and edited to look right on the page. This may mean shortening and removal of big templates that don't fit the section of the Front Page the article is in. The version then has a link inserted at the end taking the reader to read "more" on the full article. We then update the Past Winners list (above) with the date it was on FP. After Featuring After an article has been Featured on the Front Page, it should have the "Featured" template placed on the Page.